How To Catch Cinderella
by hiphoprap
Summary: Lelouch just got blackmailed by Milly! Now he has to let Suzaku know of his feelings before Prince Schneizel kisses and marrys Suzaku first! But his attempts... they were horrible... what is he going to do now?


**How To Catch Cinderella**

**By: Hiphoprap**

**Disclaimer: Don't be stupid, none of us owns Code Geass, so there is no point in trying to sue anyone in .**

**How to Catch Cinderella**

**Lelouch ran out of the Milly's room with a loud embarrassed cry and tomato colored cheeks. You guessed it; Milly blackmailed him again. **

"**Lelouch, did you know that real men tell the love of their life, especially ones they loved ever since they were children, their feelings for them?" asked Milly, scaring Lelouch again.**

"**No."**

"**Well, you should tell **_**him**_** how you feel."**

**Lelouch hyperventilated. How'd Milly know it was a him?! So she really **_**did **_**come from the psychic planet of Zadovia. "Lelouch, you know that we are doing a Student Council play from **_**Cinderella **_**and Suzaku would make a pretty Cinderella… to bad I might even ask Lloyd to make Prince Schneizel be the prince, unless if Suzaku already has a man that told him how he felt about him, I mean the Prince is going to kiss and marry him," Milly said in her blackmailing charm.**

**So here he was trying to find a way to tell Suzaku how he felt and maybe even gain his unrequited and undying love. Fortunately, he saw a couple of romantic films with a guy trying to show his secret beloved how he felt. This should be no different… he really didn't know any better, did he… actually thinking it would work.**

**The Subtle Approach…**

**Lelouch hitched in his breath and slowly let it out… here goes his first try. He walked up to Suzaku and played along, planning his attack when they would be alone up on the roof. **

**They were on the roof of the 2****nd**** school building. Lelouch gulped and said, "Suzaku, the stars are beautiful tonight… just like you."**

**Suzaku smiled and said, "the stars are beautiful, just like Euphy!**

**When Being Subtle Fails**…

**Lelouch and Suzaku were sitting on a bench out on the school grounds. Lelouch thought it was good time to try and tell Suzaku how he felt. "Umm… Suzaku?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I like you."**

**Suzaku brought his hands together, elated. "I like you too!" he yelled his enthusiasm showing.**

**Lelouch was brave enough to keep on venturing. "I mean I like you more than a friend."**

**Suzaku's smile, if possible, got wider. "I like you as a best friend too! You and I, Lelouch… we are alike in many ways."**

**Lelouch groaned.**

**Valentine's Day…**

**Suzaku just received a box of chocolates from a madly blushing Lelouch. When he opened it, he was amazed at what the assorted chocolate pieces spelled… I LOVE U. Suzaku was euphoric again. "Oh, Lelouch, I love the letter 'U' too! We both have the letter 'U' in our names… We are alike in many ways, Lelouch."**

**Lelouch tripped over Arthur.**

**Being Zero Helps (not, as he will later find out)…**

"**Okay, Black Knights, the goal is to get Suzaku to realize my feelings for him! Ready, move out!" **

**Kallen and the others stayed put. "What's wrong?" Zero… Lelouch asked.**

"**I think you're lucky that you have your mask on right now… Suzaku's right behind you…" Kallen replied.**

"**You have got to be kidding me…"**

**Cinderella…**

**It was finally the day of the play. Lelouch sulked for he had not told Suzaku of his feelings. When Milly put up the sign for cast, he could not bear to look at it, so he asked Suzaku to read it aloud. So he did.**

"**I'm Cinderella, Rivalz and Arthur are the ugly stepsisters… ha, Arthur is ugly… OUCH!"**

**Arthur, the cat, having dignity, bit Suzaku's leg. Shuddering the pain off, he continued, "Nunally is the fairy godmother…"**

**Nunally rejoiced happily; she always have wanted to be the fairy godmother.**

**Suzaku continued again, "Milly's the evil stepmom…"**

**Suzaku then gasped. "My P-P-Prince… I-I… It's Lelouch!"**

**Lelouch bounded upwards in joy and landed on the floor. "But why?" Lelouch asked.**

**Suzaku then exclaimed, "Milly, you kept your promise! You knew I loved Lelouch and you made him my Prince!"**

**Lelouch then just got what Suzaku said. "Wait, you love me?" he asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**Then Milly made me try and convey my feelings for you for no reason?"**

"**Pretty much."**

"**And you played along?"**

"**What are you getting at?"**

"**You, Cinderella, are going to be punished," Lelouch said.**

"**How?"**

**And with that Lelouch tore off Suzaku's clothes, then his own, and took Suzaku to his room, where Suzaku could be heard groaning and moaning in pain and pleasure because Lelouch entered Suzaku, dry. The Student Council members, even Milly, were terrified of Lelouch from that day on.**


End file.
